1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame torch and, more particularly, to a flame torch having a lighter received therein which is actuated by a trigger assembly of the flame torch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flame torch is operated by actuating an ignition means to produce a spark and in the meanwhile, gas is injected from a reservoir defined in a casing of the flame torch so that the injected gas is burned by the spark. A valve is needed to be disposed to a bottom of the casing so that when the gas in the reservoir is used out, which can be supplied via the valve. The valve should be well sealed to prevent from leakage of gas and this will raise a price of the flame torch. A gas supply tank is required to supply gas into the reservoir and the gas supply tank has a special supply outlet so as to cooperate with the valve to fill up the reservoir. This involves restrictions such that if the gas supply tank is not carried with a use when the gas is used out, the flame torch cannot work.
The present invention intends to provide an improved flame torch which has a lighter received therein so as to be easily replaced when the gas is used out such that the above-mentioned problems are mitigated and/or obviated.